Occasion manquée
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré CoBP. A quelques jours de sa nomination pour devenir Commodore, James Norrington se retrouve seul avec Elizabeth  Ecrit pour Bingo FR: Thème : Tour en mer


**Disclaimer: ****Disney helas**

_**Coucou ! Un peu de James /Elizabeth pour une fois… Et parce que je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas toujours apprécié à sa juste valeur J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Occasion manquée**

La main posée délicatement sur le bras de James Norrington, Elizabeth Swann posait un regard émerveillé sur l'Interceptor, le nouveau fleuron de la flotte de la Royal Navy.

« A ce jour, c'est le navire le plus rapide des Caraïbes » se rengorgea James.

Elizabeth tourna un visage souriant vers l'officier.

« Il est magnifique »

James sourit et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de la jeune fille.

« Vous êtes la seule femme que je connaisse à apprécier autant les navires, Elizabeth

- J'aime vous écouter en parler, je trouve tout cela tellement passionnant » répondit la jeune fille avec chaleur.

James lui porta un peu plus d'attention. Elizabeth l'ignorait sans doute mais elle était particulièrement jolie en ce matin de printemps. Sa robe d'un bleu tendre rehaussait son teint pâle et ses cheveux bouclés à l'anglaise la faisaient ressembler à une poupée. Ou plutôt à une femme parfaite… songea James. Elizabeth Swann était jolie, bien éduquée mais sans trop de réserve. Cependant, elle était aussi fine qu'une brindille. Elle paraissait si fragile avec ses grands yeux sombres que James se sentit l'âme d'un chevalier servant et lui sourit.

« Vous feriez une femme de marin parfaite Elizabeth » lui déclara t'il sans réfléchir.

La jeune fille lui sourit et s'éventa

« Et pourquoi pas ne serais-je pas un marin moi-même ? Le taquina-t-elle. Après tout, grâce à vous, je sais maintenant des tas de choses sur la manière de commander un navire »

James la regarda avec horreur. Quelquefois, Elizabeth Swann avait de ces idées !

« Enfin, vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement !

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous m'en croyez incapable ? Plaisanta à nouveau la jeune fille

- Là n'est pas la question, répondit James avec raideur

- Alors où est elle ? S'agaça Elizabeth.

- Allons Elizabeth, aucune femme ne commande de navire. En tout cas, pas de navire honorable, répondit James d'un ton patient

- Dans ce cas je devrais peut être me faire pirate » rit Elizabeth

La jeune fille réprima un nouveau rire à la vue de la mine catastrophée de James et s'empressa de préciser

« Je plaisantais, Capitaine Norrington »

James se permit un mince sourire. Elizabeth était charmante mais il n'était jamais totalement certain qu'elle plaisante…. Surtout sur de telles questions. Elizabeth s'aperçut de son trouble et s'appuya familièrement sur son bras.

« Capitaine Norrington, si vous me faisiez visiter votre nouveau navire ?

- Je ne sais pas si » commença James en se tournant vers elle

Il s'interrompit à la vue des yeux brillants de plaisir anticipé de la jeune fille et décida brusquement que l'Interceptor avait besoin d'une sortie en mer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge

« Une visite serait peu flatteuse pour l'Interceptor. Que diriez-vous d'une sortie en mer plutôt ? »

Le sourire d'Elizabeth creusa ses fossettes et elle se retint pour ne pas bondir de joie

« J'en dis que ce serait merveilleux »

James s'inclina avec raideur et lui tendit la main

« Dans ce cas c'est d'accord, si toutefois votre père n'y voit pas d'objections, je suis peut être allé un peu vite et…

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il n'en verra aucune » Le coupa vivement Elizabeth, une pointe d'acidité dans la voix.

Surpris par cette dernière, James la regarda avec curiosité mais Elizabeth se détourna vers son père qui les suivait à distance avec d'autres officiers

« Père, le Capitaine Norrington me propose de faire un tour en mer. Puis je y aller ? » Cria Elizabeth sans la moindre retenue

Le visage du Gouverneur se fendit d'un sourire bienveillant

« Bien sûr, amuse toi bien ma chérie »

Les yeux brillants de joie, Elizabeth se tourna vers James

« Vous voyez ? Il est d'accord »

James lui sourit et tempéra son enthousiasme. A regret, il fit ce que la décence lui commandait

« Désirez-vous vous joindre à nous Gouverneur Swann ? »

Elizabeth se renfrogna. Pendant une seconde elle avait cru que James Norrington était différent… Qu'il la comprenait et qu'il allait l'emmener en mer… Mais en réalité, il était aussi ennuyeux et décevant que les autres hommes qu'elle fréquentait.

Le Gouverneur les rejoignit et sourit à James

« Non pas aujourd'hui, je suis un peu las et j'ai toute confiance en vous pour protéger ma fille Capitaine, après tout vous serez bientôt nommé Commodore »

James s'inclina, ravi de l'occasion

« Je saurais être digne de votre confiance Gouverneur

- Je n'en doute pas mon garçon, Elizabeth je compte sur toi pour rester à ta place »

Blablabla, songea la jeune fille avec ennui tout en répondant à son père

« Oui Père »

De toute manière avec un homme aussi rigide et ennuyeux que Norrington… sa promesse ne lui coutait rien.

()()

Moins d'une heure après leur départ, Elizabeth avait complétement oublié qu'elle avait un jour trouvé James Norrington ennuyeux. En effet, loin de la traiter avec le mépris paternaliste auquel les soldats l'avaient habituée, James répondait avec précision à toutes ces questions. Les joues rouges d'excitation et d'air marin, Elizabeth écoutait avec passion les indications du Capitaine sur son navire. Ravie, elle étreignit le bras de James

« Est-il facilement maniable ? » demanda t'elle en désignant la barre

James la regarda avec surprise et elle précisa

« Je veux dire en cas…. D'attaque de pirates par exemple pourriez-vous faire demi-tour et couper la route de vos assaillants ? »

James la regarda, un peu effaré par les connaissances en stratégie marine qu'il lui découvrait

« Leur couper la route…

- Pour les canonner, précisa la jeune fille. J'ai lu dans un livre qu'un navire très maniable en serait capable.

- Que de curieuses lectures pour une jeune fille, marmonna James avant de répondre. Et bien je suppose que oui, il suffirait de jeter l'ancre d'un côté tout en poussant la barre du côté inverse puis de la relâcher et…. »

James s'interrompit. Qu'il était stupide ! Il était en train de parler stratégie marine à une jeune fille !

« Pardonnez-moi, j'imagine que malgré toute votre bonne éducation vous devez me trouver ennuyeux…. Sans doute préfèreriez-vous aborder un autre sujet.

- Oh non, je trouve celui-ci beaucoup plus passionnant que les vers ou le latin » s'empressa de répondre Elizabeth

James sourit, heureux de son entrain, et poursuivit ses explications, satisfait de trouver enfin un auditoire attentif.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'inclina gravement devant la jeune fille

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de visiter ma cabine ? »

Elizabeth sourit et appuya sa main sur son bras

« Ce serait un plaisir »

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elizabeth tourna un visage souriant vers James

« Désirez-vous un verre de vin ? proposa l'homme sans la quitter des yeux

- Oui » répondit Elizabeth d'un ton absent tout en détaillant l'ameublement de la cabine

James remplit deux verres et en en tendit un à Elizabeth. La jeune fille lui sourit

« A quoi buvons-nous ? » lui demanda-t-elle

James resta une seconde sans répondre. La proximité de la jeune fille le troublait.

« Je… au Roi » bredouilla t'il

L'air déçu d'Elizabeth ne lui échappa pas et il se reprit

« Pardonnez ma grossièreté. Je bois à vous bien entendu et à votre beauté »

Le sourire d'Elizabeth réapparut et James déglutit. Elle était vraiment proche, si proche que le bas de sa robe frôlait ses bottes.

« Elizabeth » commença-t-il, la voix légèrement enrouée.

La jeune fille entrouvrit inconsciemment les lèvres et James se sentit fondre. Jamais il n'avait vu de femme aussi belle que celle-ci. Il se pencha vers elle ….

« Capitaine ! Des pirates ! » S'écria Gilette en pénétrant dans la cabine.

Une moue déçue échappa à Elizabeth et James se tourna vers elle

« Restez dans la cabine surtout ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, l'officier claqua la porte derrière lui et Elizabeth n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre la bataille de loin.

Au bout d'un moment, James réapparut

« Venez Elizabeth, mes hommes vont vous ramener chez votre père

- Et les pirates ?

- Rassurez-vous, nous les avons attrapés. Demain à l'aube ils se balanceront au bout d'une corde »

Refroidie, Elizabeth se troubla

« Vous allez les pendre ?

- C'est le sort que méritent les pirates » répondit James avec raideur.

Elizabeth grimaça et le suivit. Finalement, elle n'était plus si sure de vouloir que James Norrington l'embrasse….. Elle aimait bien les pirates, elle. Elle avait lu toutes leurs aventures en cachette…. Remâchant ces pensées, Elizabeth débarqua. James Norrington la suivit des yeux et maudit les pirates entre ses dents. Ils méritaient d'être pendus…. Ne serait-ce que pour l'occasion de se déclarer à la jeune fille qu'ils venaient de lui faire manquer !


End file.
